


Bez wyboru

by Kawaiiyume312



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood and Violence, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyume312/pseuds/Kawaiiyume312
Summary: Kylo Ren nie spodziewał się, że po swojej porażce na Ilum dostanie od Snoke'a możliwość pokazania się w lepszym świetle. Choć rozkaz jest mu nie do końca na rękę, nie zamierza się sprzeciwiać i przystępuje do realizacji powierzonego mu zadania.  Wszystko wydaje się iść według planu Najwyższego Wodza, kiedy nagle na przeszkodzie staje niespodziewana zmiana, jaka zachodzi w relacji Rena i generała Huxa. Jak zachowają się mężczyźni i czy dojdzie do tragedii?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Wśród śniegu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć! :) Zapraszam do lektury prologu mojego pierwszego fanfiction z uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen. W razie jakichś sugestii, pytań, zachęcam do zostawiania komentarzy. 
> 
> Miłej lektury! <3

Leżał pomiędzy dwoma drzewami widniejącymi w oddali. Mała ciemna plamka w morzu bieli, praktycznie niezauważalna gołym okiem. 

Na jednym z ekranów umieszczonych na panelu rozbłysła czerwona kropka a z głośników transportera wydobył się głośny sygnał dźwiękowy. 

\- To komandor Ren, sir! – krzyknął pilot, odwracając głowę w stronę stojącego z tyłu mężczyzny o bladej twarzy i rudych włosach.

Generał Hux zamknął oczy i głośno wciągnął powietrze przez nos. 

\- Świetnie – powiedział, jednak jego mina i ton głosu nie wyrażały ani radości, ani entuzjazmu. Otworzył oczy i kilka razy ucisnął punkt u podstawy czaszki, który od kilku minut pulsował tępym bólem. Ten idiota kiedyś mnie wykończy, pomyślał. – Ląduj. 

Pilot zanurkował w dół i po chwili statek osiadł na powierzchni planety. Rampa transportera opuściła się z sykiem i do wnętrza wleciał zimny wiatr, niosący ze sobą białą chmurę płatków śniegu.

Hux wzdrygnął się i postawił kołnierz płaszcza. Machnął ręką na dwóch trzymających się z boku śnieżnych szturmowców, po czym wyszedł z transportera. Żołnierz stojący bliżej wyjścia chwycił przenośne nosze i razem z kolegą podążył za przełożonym. 

Kilkanaście sekund, których potrzebowali, żeby przejść od statku do miejsca, w którym leżał Kylo Ren, wystarczyło, aby Hux zaczął się trząść z powodu przeszywającego zimna. W przeciwieństwie do zawierających systemy grzewcze pancerzy kroczących za nim śnieżnych szturmowców, jego mundur nie był przystosowany do mrozów. 

Generał strzepał z ramion śnieg i skrzywił się, gdy do jego nosa dotarła nieprzyjemna, żelazista woń świeżej krwi wymieszana z zapachem wszechotaczającej wilgoci.

Ren był nieprzytomny. Wokół niego, niczym czerwone róże, rozkwitały plamy krwi. Kylo leżał na boku, a obok jego wyciągniętej wzdłuż głowy ręki, spoczywał miecz świetlny. Srebrzyste płatki śniegu, które zdążyły oprószyć ciało mężczyzny, kontrastowały z czernią jego szaty i włosów.

Hux przekręcił Rycerza na plecy, kucnął i pochylił się nad jego głową. Zbliżył ucho do ust i nosa, a potem położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

\- Podnieście go. Lecimy na Supremacy – powiedział, gdy poczuł na swoim uchu i policzku słaby oddech Rena.

\- Tak jest, sir!

***

Nie wygląda to za dobrze, pomyślał Hux. Stał obok noszy, na których szturmowcy przenieśli Rena do transportera. Przez chwilę przyglądał się ranie na lewym boku mężczyzny, a następnie spojrzał na jego umazaną zaschniętą krwią twarz. Paskudne rozcięcie, prawdopodobnie zrobione mieczem świetlnym, jak pomyślał generał, zaczynało się na czele, przechodziło przez policzek a kończyło się bogowie wiedzą gdzie. Oddech Kylo był płytki i przyspieszony. Wargi mężczyzny nabrały niebieskawego zabarwienia.

Hux poczuł jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Lot na Supremacy powinien trwać maksimum 10 minut, ale generał miał wrażenie, że lecą już godzinami.

Nagle powieki Kylo zadrżały i mężczyzna uchylił oczy. Z jego ust wyrwał się krótki jęk, a potem niezrozumiały bełkot. Zaczął powoli podnosić się z noszy, gdy niższy ze szturmowców położył rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Sir, proszę nie wstawać, może pan mieć poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne. 

Ren wyglądał na całkowicie zdezorientowanego. Jego błyszczące, rozgorączkowane oczy szukały jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Kiedy spotkały się ze wzrokiem generała, z ust Rycerza dało się słyszeć rwane: „Hux… co… Gdzie… ja…?” Nie dokończył jednak myśli, bo jego ciałem wstrząsnęła nagła fala dreszczy. Pobladł straszliwie a na czoło wystąpiły mu drobne, lśniące krople potu. Skrzywił się, jakby z bólu, chwycił za brzuch i zwymiotował.

\- Ohyda. – Twarz Huxa wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia. Mężczyzna odwrócił się tyłem do Rena. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było odgłosy wymiotującego Rycerza, po czym uszu generała dobiegł niespokojny głos szturmowca:

\- Sir, to krew.

\- Co takiego? - Hux się odwrócił. 

Wyższy żołnierz pochylał się nad Renem, niższy nerwowo się wiercił. Kylo wspierał się prawą ręką o podłogę i głośno oddychał. Z kącika ust ciekła mu cienka strużka barwionej czerwienią śliny.

Hux zamarł. Podłoga była brudna od świeżej, czerwonowiśniowej krwi. W ułamku sekundy przypomniał sobie zajęcia z taktycznej pomocy rannym na polu bitwy, na które uczęszczał na drugim roku studiów w Akademii Arkanis. Jego wykładowca, major Byrn, powiedział kiedyś: „Są takie sytuacje, kiedy pomimo najszczerszych chęci pomocy towarzyszowi broni, zwyczajnie nie dacie rady, bo warunkiem przeżycia będzie natychmiastowa interwencja medyczna lekarza. Jedną z takich sytuacji jest krwotok wewnętrzny, który potrafi zabić w ciągu kilku minut.”

Hux przełknął głośno ślinę i wyjrzał przez szybę. Byli już bardzo blisko Supremacy. 

\- Szybciej! – ponaglił pilota. 

Mężczyzna skinął głową i nadał sygnał przez komunikator. Po chwili nadeszła odpowiedź z Niszczyciela i wrota jednego z hangarów statku otworzyły się. Pilot przyspieszył a Hux spojrzał na Kylo. Usta Rycerza były sine a twarz chorobliwie blada. Gdy ciałem mężczyzny wstrząsnęła kolejna fala wymiotów, generał przeklął pod nosem. Z rosnącym niepokojem obserwował, jak Ren, spoglądając przed siebie zamglonymi oczami, drżącą ręką ociera usta z krwi, a potem traci przytomność i bezwładnie osuwa się na nosze.

Wylądowali w hangarze, gdzie już czekał na nich zespół techników i droidów medycznych, dowodzony przez Codel Arno, główną lekarz a zarazem kierowniczkę ambulatorium. Kobieta włożyła za ucho niesforny kosmyk siwych włosów, który uciekł ze służbowego koka i donośnym głosem zaczęła rozdzielać zadania między podwładnymi.

Hux wziął głęboki oddech i potarł ręką twarz. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, co się właściwie wydarzyło w trakcie ostatnich godzin. Baza Starkiller, dzieło, któremu poświęcił tyle swojego czasu, przestała istnieć. Była to bez wątpienia największa porażka w jego życiu i jeden z najgorszych ciosów, jakie dotychczas spadły na Najwyższy Porządek. Złość, jaka zaczęła wzbierać w generale, kiedy rebelianckie ścierwo niszczyło jego superbroń, groziła niepohamowanym wybuchem. Jednak kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy, był rozkaz Najwyższego Wodza otrzymany przez Huxa w trakcie drugiej fali eksplozji we wnętrzu bazy. Miał za zadanie osobiście ewakuować rannego Rena z Ilum. Wściekłość, którą poczuł, prawie go zadławiła. Nadal odczuwał pulsowanie i silny ból wargi w miejscu, w którym pękła, kiedy po skończonej rozmowie, zagryzł ją z całej siły, aby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć. 

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz, w którym widział siebie biegnącego przez korytarze rozpadającej się bazy, ocierającego krew cieknącą po brodzie. W tamtej chwili Hux całą swoją wściekłość przelał na Rena - przeklętą kulę u nogi, ciągnącą go na dno w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Wokół generała pękały ściany i zapadały się sufity, a on zamiast kierować ewakuacją swych ludzi, musiał pędzić na ratunek dorosłemu mężczyźnie, zachowującemu się jak głupi, zarozumiały bachor.

Negatywne emocje, kłębiące się w ciele Huxa, zaczęły powoli opadać, gdy z dwójką szturmowców wsiadał na pokład transportera. W głowie pojawiła mu się wówczas myśl, która przyniosła mu trochę ukojenia, ale też sprawiła, że odczuł złośliwą satysfakcję. Tego dnia nie tylko on poniósł osobistą porażkę. Ren także musiał przełknąć gorzką pigułkę, pokonany przez dziewuchę, która pierwszy raz w życiu walczyła mieczem świetlnym. Niestety, radość z niepowodzenia Rena trwała niezwykle krótko, bo stan, w jakim Hux znalazł go w lesie, dobitnie mu przypomniał, kto poniesie odpowiedzialność, jeśli Rycerz umrze.

\- Na miejscu już nic więcej nie zdziałamy, generale. Zabieramy komandora do ambulatorium. – Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwała generała Arno, która stanęła przed nim  
i dwoma szybkimi ruchami zdjęła z dłoni lateksowe rękawiczki. – Jego stan jest ciężki, ale zrobimy wszystko, żeby mu pomóc – dodała i przetarła czoło wierzchem dłoni.

\- Dobrze. - Hux skinął głową. - Chcę na bieżąco otrzymywać informacje na temat stanu jego zdrowia.

\- Oczywiście, sir. – Arno skłoniła się, po czym podbiegła do swojego zespołu.

Hux westchnął. Jeszcze nigdy tak mocno nie zależało mu na życiu kogoś, kogo tak nienawidził.


	2. Zmiany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Dokonałam kilku małych zmian w tekście. Poza poprawą błędów typu: "byłam już zmęczona i chyba nie do końca widziałam, co piszę", zmieniłam elementy opisu obrażeń Kylo Rena. Chciałam też wyjaśnić - w razie, gdyby nie było to oczywiste - że skala obrażeń Rena w moim fanfiction, odbiega od tej kanonowej ;) Choć zarówno według kanonu, jak i w moim fanfiction, Kylo został postrzelony przez Chewiego, w moim tekście jego obrażenia są jednak ciut poważniejsze.
> 
> PS: Z góry przepraszam, jeśli popełniłam jakieś gafy w opisie czynności medycznych itp. Niestety nie jestem z wykształcenia lekarzem i mimo że coś niecoś o medycynie wiem (zrobiłam też mały research w internecie), to mam świadomość, że mogły się wkraść jakieś totalne bzdury :D  
> PPS: Tak, wyszło na to, że w moim opowiadaniu Kylo nie znosi Huxa bardziej niż Luke'a Skywalkera xD Wydaje mi się, że w kanonie jednak było troszkę inaczej, ale cóż... ;p 
> 
> To tak ku wstępowi :) Miłej lektury!

\- Doktor Arno, komandor Ren się wybudził! – Drobna pielęgniarka o śniadej cerze stanęła w drzwiach gabinetu swojej przełożonej.

\- Wspaniale. – Lekarz wychyliła głowę zza drzwiczek czarnej szafki na dokumenty. – Parametry życiowe? – spytała, zatrzaskując drzwi i przykładając kciuk do zamka biometrycznego. Podeszła do biurka stojącego w dalszej części gabinetu i wzięła do ręki leżący na nim datapad. Z wyczekiwaniem spojrzała na pielęgniarkę. 

\- Delikatny spadek saturacji i lekko przyspieszony oddech. Poza tym odczyty w normie. Wszystko dzięki szybkiej reakcji pani doktor. Sądzę, że teraz najgorsze już za nami. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Nigdy nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, dziecko. Przez wszystkie lata pracy nauczyłam się, że nic nie jest pewne. Zresztą mieliśmy już dzisiaj przykład, jak zmienna potrafi być sytuacja. – Arno zapisała coś na datapadzie i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy na ekranie wyświetlił się kolorowy wykres. Po krótkiej chwili podniosła głowę znad urządzenia i na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Myślę jednak, że będzie dobrze. Zatamowaliśmy źródło kolejnego krwawienia, a komandor jest młodym, silnym mężczyzną, więc jego organizm szybko się regeneruje. 

Pielęgniarka pokiwała głową, oblizując przy tym nerwowo wargi. Arno podeszła do niej i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Wiem, że odpowiedzialność za zdrowie i życie kogoś na takim stanowisku to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej byś marzyła podczas pierwszego tygodnia pracy na Supremacy. Dlatego pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Zawsze możesz skorzystać z mojej pomocy. – Lekarka uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyny i delikatnie ścisnęła jej drobne ramię. - Pójdę zbadać komandora. Ty w tym czasie zjedz coś i odpocznij trochę. – Kobieta wyszła z gabinetu i ruszyła w stronę metalowych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Po chwili jednak zatrzymała się i odwróciła się do pielęgniarki. – Zapomniałabym. Wyślij, proszę, w wolnej chwili, wiadomość w moim imieniu do generała Huxa. Napisz mu, że komandor się obudził. 

***

Ekran datapadu Huxa rozbłysł. Na środku wyświetlacza migotała wiadomość od doktor Arno:

Generale,

na szczęście śpiączka, w którą zapadł dziś przed południem komandor Ren, w wyniku ponownego krwawienia do żołądka, okazała się krótkotrwała. Jak pan wie, natychmiast przeprowadziliśmy zabieg endoskopowego drenażu. Z radością mogę pana poinformować, że dzięki szybkiej reakcji udało się zatrzymać krwotok i niecałą godzinę temu komandor wybudził się ze śpiączki. Na tę chwilę jego stan jest stabilny. Liczymy, że w ciągu najbliższych kilkunastu dni poczuje się na tyle dobrze, że będzie mógł opuścić lecznicę. 

Z poważaniem,  
C. Arno

Hux usiadł na krześle, przeczesał ręką włosy i ziewnął. Czuł zmęczenie. Po wybuchu bazy Starkiller miał jeszcze więcej pracy niż dotychczas, a ciągły zasyp informacjami o stanie zdrowia Rena tylko dodatkowo go przytłaczał. 

W nocy, po powrocie na Supremacy, komandor przeszedł zabieg odsączania krwi i szycia żołądka, którego ściana została uszkodzona, gdy pocisk z kuszy wookiego ześlizgnął się po kości i spowodował perforację. Operacja się udała, ale dzisiaj, w okolicach południa, krwawienie pojawiło się ponownie i komandor zapadł w śpiączkę. Jego stan poprawił się dopiero teraz, po kilku godzinach od kolejnego zabiegu. 

Hux musiał przyznać, że mimo zmęczenia i wszystkich obecnych problemów, miał całkiem niezły humor. Niedługo po powrocie na Niszczyciela, został wezwany przed oblicze Najwyższego Wodza. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę porażkę na Ilum, jednak tego, co wydarzyło się podczas spotkania ze Snokiem, Hux w życiu się nie domyślał. Oczywiście tak, jak się spodziewał, został zmieszany z błotem, ale potem, zamiast okrutnej kary, spotkała go nagroda. Na dodatek taka, o jakiej nie śmiałby nawet marzyć. Dzięki niej miał możliwość nie tylko poniżenia Kylo Rena, ale też poprawienia swej nadwątlonej przez porażkę reputacji. Możliwe, że upiekło mu się tylko dlatego, że Snoke najwyraźniej był bardziej wściekły na Mistrza Zakonu Ren, niż na niego, ale Hux nie zamierzał narzekać i wiedział, że musi wykorzystać daną mu szansę.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i spojrzał na stojący na biurku zegar. Niebieskie cyferki wskazywały godzinę 1800. Wziął do ręki datapad i napisał krótką odpowiedź:

Dziękuję za informację. Czy jest szansa, że będę mógł jeszcze dzisiaj odwiedzić komandora? 

Z poważaniem,  
Generał Armitage Hux

Zanim nacisnął przycisk „Wyślij”, kilka razy przeczytał wiadomość. Nie podobał mu się jej wydźwięk. Odwiedza się kogoś bliskiego – partnera, członka rodziny, przyjaciela, czy też ulubionego kolegę z pracy. Ren z pewnością nie zaliczał się do żadnej z tych kategorii.

Hux dokonał szybkiej korekty tekstu:

Dziękuję za informację. Czy jest szansa, że będę mógł jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać z komandorem? Jeśli nie w cztery oczy, to chociaż przez komunikator. To pilne.

Z poważaniem,  
Generał Armitage Hux

Nacisnął „Wyślij”, odłożył datapad na biurko i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Odpowiedź od doktor Arno przyszła po kilku minutach. 

Prawdę mówiąc, generale, myślę, że to nienajlepszy pomysł. Komandor powinien dochodzić do siebie w ciszy i spokoju, bez gości i bez pilnych rozmów. Na odwiedziny przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

Z poważaniem,  
Codel Arno

Hux westchnął, wstał od biurka i schował do szuflady dokumenty leżące na blacie. Wziął przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła płaszcz i skierował się do drzwi. Zrobił wszystko, co miał w planach, więc nie było sensu dłużej siedzieć w gabinecie. Miał zamiar porozmawiać z Renem, ale skoro nie było takiej możliwości, postanowił przejść się na mostek kapitański i skontrolować pracę podwładnych.

Może to i lepiej, że nie mógł teraz odbyć rozmowy z komandorem, bo prawdę mówiąc nie miał w ogóle ochoty na wizytę w ambulatorium. Nie znosił widoku wijących się z bólu szturmowców, którzy zamiast walczyć za Najwyższy Porządek, tracili czas w lecznicy. Jego zdaniem było to karygodne marnotrawstwo zasobów. 

Drzwi gabinetu zasunęły się za Huxem i mężczyzna ruszył w stronę mostka. Gdy korytarz skręcił w prawo a generał minął dwójkę patrolujących szturmowców, z kieszeni płaszcza mężczyzny dało się słyszeć piszczenie holopadu. Wyjął urządzenie i wcisnął zielony przycisk. Jego oczom ukazał się niebieski hologram Snoke’a. 

Hux wyprężył się i zasalutował.

\- Najwyższy Wodzu – powiedział.

\- Generale, czy udało ci się porozmawiać z Kylo Renem? 

Hux przełknął ślinę, odchrząknął i rzekł:

\- Niestety nie. Komandor dopiero wybudził się ze śpiączki i doktor…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, co ma do powiedzenia Arno! – przerwał Snoke. – Skoro się obudził, to znaczy, że może rozmawiać, czyż nie? 

\- Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem. Podobno krwawienie było…

\- Hux! - krzyknął Snoke. - Masz w tej chwili iść do Rena, przekazać mu, co ci wczoraj powiedziałem i kazać mu się przede mną stawić, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z ambulatorium! 

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Hux kiwnął głową. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu dodał: – Jeśli tylko mogę wiedzieć - dlaczego jest to aż tak ważne, żebym…

\- Stąpasz po naprawdę cienkim lodzie, Hux – przerwał mu ponownie Najwyższy Wódz.

Zanim generał zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, hologram zamigotał i zgasł.

Hux schował do kieszeni holopad i oparł się o ścianę. Zamknął oczy, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, a gdy poziom stresu trochę opadł, zawrócił i ruszył w stronę jeżdżącej do ambulatorium windy.

Jadąc na drugie piętro, cały czas uśmiechał się w duchu na myśl o reakcji Rena na to, co ma mu do przekazania od Snoke’a. 

***

Kylo Ren przyjął kubek z rąk droida stojącego przy łóżku i z trudem przełknął łyk słono- gorzkiej, brązowawej substancji. Było to już czwarte lekarstwo, które kazano mu wypić w ciągu kilku minut. 

Siedząca na krześle obok metalowej szafki nocnej doktor Arno, taksowała mężczyznę badawczym spojrzeniem. Długo ociągał się z dopiciem leku, więc kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała:

\- Proszę spróbować wypić całość. Wiem, że te leki są niesmaczne a przyjmowanie płynów może być nieprzyjemne i trochę utrudnione z uwagi na specyfikę pańskich obrażeń – lekarka mimowolnie rzuciła okiem na opatrunek pod lewym podżebrzem komandora - co już zresztą wcześniej panu mówiłam… Proszę mi jednak wierzyć, że wszystkie lekarstwa, które panu podajemy, mają za zadanie jak najszybciej postawić pana na nogi. Przykładowo, ten płyn – Arno wskazała na kubek w rękach Rycerza - działa cuda w przypadku utraty krwi. Bierze udział w szybkiej regeneracji liczby krwinek czerwonych i zwiększa stężenie hemoglobiny. 

Kylo westchnął. Nie podobał mu się mentorski ton, z jakim mówiła do niego lekarz. Miał wrażenie, że traktuje go jak dziecko, któremu wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć. Spojrzał  
z niechęcią na kubek w swojej dłoni, po czym jednym haustem opróżnił jego zawartość. 

\- Czy to już koniec? – spytał. Przełknął ślinę, usiłując pozbyć się z ust ohydnego chemicznego posmaku, jaki pozostawił po sobie lek, który przed chwilą wypił. – Od godziny jestem przepytywany, nakłuwany i pojony świństwami. Moja cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. 

Doktor Arno poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle i spojrzała na leżący na kolanach datapad. Na ekranie widniało długie na dwie strony sprawozdanie z badania i wywiadu z pacjentem. 

\- Jeśli czuje się pan zmęczony, komandorze, możemy skończyć. Na razie nie ma powodów do obaw. Wręcz przeciwnie - wygląda na to, że jest pan na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia. – Kobieta wstała z krzesła i po chwili dodała: – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że będzie się pan oszczędzał i stosował do moich zaleceń. Czasami wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, żeby sobie zaszkodzić.

\- Rozumiem. – Rycerz opadł na łóżko. Czuł się senny i osłabiony. Kręciło mu się w głowie a lewy bok pulsował tępym bólem.

\- Proszę odpoczywać a w razie pogorszenia samopoczucia wezwać pielęgniarkę albo droida. – Lekarka wskazała na leżący na szafce nocnej komunikator. W tej samej chwili w korytarzu za drzwiami rozległy się szybkie kroki i po chwili do pokoju wszedł generał Hux. 

\- Doktor Arno – skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Obrócił się w stronę Kylo i jego zielonkawe oczy pociemniały a twarz momentalnie spoważniała. Właśnie tak działał na niego Ren. Nawet gdy Huxowi dopisywał humor, wkurzająca gęba Rycerza była w stanie w sekundę zetrzeć mu uśmiech z twarzy. Podszedł bliżej łóżka i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Starał się nie rozpraszać widokiem świeżo zasklepionej rany przecinającej twarz Rycerza. – Komandorze Ren. Wygląda na to, że jest pan już w lepszym stanie zdrowia. Świetnie. 

\- Generale. – Lekarka zbliżyła się do Huxa. – Nie doszła do pana wiadomość, w której napisałam, że to nie jest najlepsza pora na odwiedziny? Jeśli nie, to muszę z przykrością…

\- Proszę pozwolić generałowi powiedzieć, w jakiej sprawie przyszedł – przerwał kobiecie Kylo. – Skoro się tu pofatygował, z pewnością chodzi o coś ważnego. - Ani razu nie spojrzał na Huxa. Cały czas usilnie wpatrywał się w sufit, zupełnie jakby zamiast metalowych paneli, widział na nim wielkiego, uśmiechniętego sarlacca. 

Hux zacisnął szczęki. Wyraz jego twarzy i postawa ciała wyrażały zirytowanie oczywistym brakiem szacunku ze strony Rena.

Arno spojrzała na komandora, a potem na generała.

\- Dobrze. Skoro takie jest pańskie życzenie – powiedziała. - Zostawię panów samych.

Lekarka wyszła z pokoju. Hux odprowadził ją wzrokiem i obrócił się w stronę Rycerza.

\- Domyślam się, że to tobie powinienem dziękować za ratunek? – Ren przekręcił głowę w stronę generała i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Dziękuj Najwyższemu Wodzowi. Gdyby nie on, byłbyś już martwy – Hux splótł ręce za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Komandor podążał za nim wzrokiem. – Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, czy śmierć nie byłaby dla ciebie lepszą opcją. – Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i wbił spojrzenie w Rycerza.

\- Do rzeczy, Hux. – Kylo zmrużył oczy i powoli uniósł się na łóżku.

\- Przychodzę z informacjami od Najwyższego Wodza. – Generał zadarł głowę i wyprostował się. – Zostajesz pozbawiony władzy nad Rycerzami Ren i nie masz prawa brać udziału w czynnościach terenowych o kluczowym znaczeniu dla dobra Najwyższego Porządku. – Hux ledwo powstrzymał złośliwy uśmiech na widok niedowierzania w oczach komandora.- Od dzisiaj to ja jestem zwierzchnikiem Zakonu.

\- Hux, ty… - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Kylo. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przeszył generała lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Nie wierzę ci.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to był mój pomysł, to się mylisz. To decyzja Najwyższego Wodza. – Hux odwrócił się do drzwi. - Będziesz miał okazję z nim o tym porozmawiać, kiedy tylko wstaniesz z łóżka, bo Snoke życzy sobie, żebyś się u niego stawił. – Spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie. – Życzę ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, Ren.

Metalowe drzwi zasunęły się za generałem, a Kylo rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści i opadł na łóżko. Gdyby miał wybrać osobę, którą najbardziej gardzi w życiu, byłby to Armitage Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś nadal nie jestem w 100% zadowolona z tego rozdziału (zrzucam to na karby mojego przesadnego perfekcjonizmu i niewystarczającej wiedzy medycznej ;)), ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się podobał :)


End file.
